


Máscara

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Máscara

Sientes el cordel deslizarse por detrás de tu cabeza junto con la mano de Sebastian que da una disimulada caricia a tu rostro. Es el ritual de cada noche, él te baña, te pone tu pijama y quita tu parche. Igual que cada noche, con el parche y el cerrar de tus ojos cae tu máscara.

Esa máscara de frialdad y orgullo que siempre tienes. Poco antes de caer dormido, muestras tu verdadero rostro, uno que desearías nadie conociera, pero que sólo alguien ve. Claro, como siempre, Sebastian es el único al que, de buena o mala gana, le permites acceder.


End file.
